Two Different Worlds
by cenaslover
Summary: Randy and Trish are from different worlds. He’s dead, she’s not, her family hunts his to save humanity and his family hunts hers for their blood. But when he’s forced to befriend her will their relationship defy their families trust in them?
1. Chapter 1

**Characters: **Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Jeff Hardy, Alex Shelley, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Melina Perez, Maria Kanellis, Jillian Hall, Stacy Keibler, Trinity, and an OC character Caleb.

**Summary:** Randy and Trish are from two completely different worlds. He's dead, she's not, her family hunts his to save humanity, and his family hunts hers for their blood. But when he's forced to befriend her, will their relationship defy their families trust in them?

* * *

**Two Different Worlds**: Part 1

Randy Orton yelled in pain as the sharp blade of the knife struck his abdomen. Arena Light forced him up against the wall and drew the stake from her sheath on her hip.

"Say goodbye, Orton." She whispered, angrily.

Randy's black eyes shined and he laughed, "I don't think so." He replied, grabbing the stake from her hand and shoving it into her heart.

"Pathetic." He said, as he watched her writhe on the floor in pain, amusement clear on his handsome features.

He slowly kneeled by her side, "You know, I could just let you die like this, with all the pain, or I could just bite you and kill you that way," He reached his cold hand to touch her cheek. "And let me tell you, the bite would be much less painful." He said, smoothly.

"Screw you, Orton." Arena hissed, even though she could barely say anything above a whisper.

"Have it your way. I was going to feed off of you anyway." Randy picked her up by her arms and brought his mouth to her neck, he slowly licked the place where he could see her pulse beating, he smiled and pushed his fangs into her throat and began to drink profusely, ignoring her moan when the fangs first entered her throat.

Soon after he felt her body go limp, and he knew she was dead. He removed his mouth from her throat and threw her to the ground.

"I told you Arena, I told you that if you mess with me you would regret it, yes, I am a vampire, and yes I enjoy killing as much as Christopher, but you were foolish to think that you could ever destroy me." He laughed, walking out of the old abandoned building, his first kill of the Light family.

200 Years Later

"Trish! Come on, you have to do better than that!" Jeff Hardy yelled at his sister, who was currently fighting her brother Alex.

"I'm trying!" Trish yelled back, trying to punch Alex in the jaw, but she was too slow and he easily grabbed her wrist and brought it behind her back.

"Stop!" Jeff yelled, "Hold her like that." He told Alex, who was standing behind Trish, still holding her wrist behind her back.

Jeff shook his head in disappointment when he stopped in front of Trish. "You're not focusing."

"Yes I am, I just started training a month ago, lay off me would ya?" Trish said, trying to pull from Alex's grasp, which obviously didn't work because he was ten times stronger than she was.

"Do you want them to kill us Trish? Do you want them to kill you?" Jeff brought his face very close to hers, "Because that is what is going to happen if you don't start focusing!" He yelled.

"What if I don't want to fight?!" Trish yelled back, as she felt Alex's grip loosen.

Trish pulled away from him and stormed angrily into the house.

"Why don't you take it easy on her, Jeff? She's still learning the basics of fighting." Alex said, obviously trying to reason with his brother.

"Because, if I take it easy on her then she wouldn't develop the right attitude to kill them bastards, especially Orton. You know damn well that when he meets her if she doesn't have the attitude that Maria and Jillian has, then with one smile toward her she's going to not go through with the kill. But if she develops the same type of hate that I have for him then she will." Jeff replied, picking up a few weapons that they had used that day.

"But she's seventeen Jeff. You've been working her way to hard for the past moth, she's trying, isn't that enough?"

Jeff turned and faced Alex, an obviously annoyed and pissed off expression evident on his face.

"Enough?" He asked, sarcastically laughing. "NO! It's not enough that she's trying! I know she's trying! But trying is not going to bring her the strength to kill that son-of-a-bitch!" Jeff said, walking into the house.

"This is never going to change." Alex mumbled to himself as he walked into the house as well.

The Veda Mansion

"Dude, I'm fucking hungry." AJ Styles complained, as he lounged on the black sofa in the old mansion that his family currently occupied.

"Well, we can't feed until later tonight." Randy replied, closing the black curtains more so that they wouldn't have to deal with the sunlight.

"I know. I can't wait. I want to find a pretty teenage girl, high as hell from a party, that way she can't fight, and then drink her blood." AJ said, laughing.

Randy rolled his eyes at his 'brother', "You see, that's what I don't like, you like the easy prey, the prey that can't fight back. I on the other hand, love when the helpless mortal tries to fight back and screams in pain as my fangs sink into her throat." Randy smiled at the thought. "Kinda turns me on."

"Dude, what do you do, rape them after you kill them?" AJ asked, laughing more.

"No, I wait until they wake up and are one of us, then I fuck them." Randy smiled again, "That's how it was when I changed Stacy."

"Well, Stacy was a slut before you changed her." AJ pointed out.

"Hey! I don't appreciate people talking about me like that, AJ."

AJ turned his attention to Stacy, who had just entered the room.

"Well that's your problem. You gave yourself the reputation when you were human."

"Whatever." Stacy hissed.

She rolled her eyes and sat on Randy's lap. "Randy, I'm bored." She complained.

"How can you be bored? I brought you a guy to torture in any way you want when I came home from hunting last night." Randy said, annoyed that she had interrupted his conversation.

"Well, he wasn't being any fun, I mean yeah, he was begging for his life and everything, but when I showed him my fangs he actually begged me to change him into one of us. You know how it bores me when they're willing." She said, kissing Randy's neck. "So I killed him."

"Randy, Christopher wants you." Trinity, another vampire said, as she walked into the living room.

Randy stood, which caused Stacy to fall from his lap. "Alright." He said, walking out of the room.

"Why does he always ignore me?" Stacy complained, sitting on the couch pouting like a two-year-old.

"Because he doesn't like you." AJ replied, simply.

Christopher's Room

Randy knocked on the bedroom door, when he heard Christopher answer and say 'Come in' he opened the door and entered the room.

"Yeah, Chris?" Randy asked.

Christopher Daniels was the most powerful vampire around, out of any vampire family. He had the most strength of any vampire, the only thing he couldn't do was go out in the sunlight. For these vampire's the older and more powerful you got, the less time you could survive without being burned by the sunlight.

Randy was almost as powerful, even though he was nowhere near Chris's age, Chris was 435 years old, and Randy was only 216 years old. But since it had been Chris who had changed Randy when he was 17, he maintained the look of a teenager, even though he was anything but that.

Even though Randy had so much power that he shouldn't be able to survive in the sunlight long, for some reason he could survive in the sunlight for as long as he wanted. This, Christopher definitely took advantage of.

"I have a job for you." Christopher said, calmly.

Randy sat down in one of the chairs in front of the big black desk that Chris sat behind.

"What is it?"

"I need you to befriend Trish." He said, simply.

Randy's already pale face turned even paler. "I need to what?"

"Befriend Trish."

"Trish? As in Trish Light? The daughter of Alexandra Light? The woman I killed twelve years ago? That Trish?"

"Yes."

Randy couldn't believe it, "Why?" That was all he could manage to say.

He was so confused. Christopher had more hate for the Light family than Randy himself and Randy despised them with every fiber of his being.

"Because, I hear they're training her. She knows what me and AJ look like, she however doesn't know what you look like, it's the perfect opportunity."

"But… how am I supposed to be nice? I'm a vampire Chris, no matter how good looking I am and no matter how good of an actor I am, if she mentions something about you or anyone else I care about, I will end up killing her." Randy pointed out. He really did not want to do this at all.

"No." Christopher said firmly. "I don't like her or her family either, but you will not kill her. You will get her to fall in love with you, then in front of her family, you will kill her."

Randy thought about it for a moment and smiled, "Well, at least I get to have some fun with it then, huh?"

"Exactly." Chris said, smiling as well.

"Okay, well if that's all-" Christopher interrupted Randy before he could say anything else.

"There's more." Chris started. "You look like a seventeen-year-old Randy, so in order to get close to her, you will start high school tomorrow."

Randy laughed, "High school? Chris, I'm 216 years old, don't you think I'm a little old for high school?"

"You will do as I say. You are the only one of us that can stay out in the sunlight for as long as you want, and you're also the only one that can change your black vampiric eye color to blue human color. You will do this." Chris demanded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Randy agreed.

"Good, be at school by eight o'clock tomorrow morning. That's all, go hunt now."

Randy nodded and left the room, he went to his room and sat on his bed, _"Befriend and have Trish Light fall in love with me? How the hell am I supposed to do that? She kills my kind and I kill hers. There is no way that I can stand to be around her, it's going to be torture. But Christopher commanded me, and I have to do it. So, I guess I start high school tomorrow morning. Oh Yay."_ Randy thought to himself sarcastically.

* * *

**Author's Note:** What do you think? This is a little bit different then I am used to writing. Lately I've been getting REALLY into the vampire books and stuff. So, yeah, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

**Characters: **Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, AJ Styles, Christopher Daniels, Jeff Hardy, Alex Shelley, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Melina Perez, Maria Kanellis, Jillian Hall, Stacy Keibler, Trinity, and an OC character named Caleb.

**Summary:** Randy and Trish are from two completely different worlds. He's dead, she's not, her family hunts his to save humanity, and his family hunts hers for their blood. But when he's forced to befriend her, will their relationship defy their families trust in them?

* * *

**Two Different Worlds:** Part 2

"Trish, get up, it's time for school." Her sister, Jillian called from the hallway outside Trish's room.

"Okay." Trish replied, getting up.

After Trish showered she put on a black long sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black Adio shoes. She then brushed her hair, grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Ready?" Her brother, Brian asked, putting on his jacket.

"Yeah Bry, I'm ready." She replied, as they walked out of the house and to his car.

In The Car

"Why does Jeff make me work so hard?" Trish asked, turning her head to look at Brian who was driving.

He sighed, "He just wants you to be prepared. He doesn't want what happened to Caleb to happen to you."

Trish sighed at the mention of her twin brother's name. Caleb was killed at the hands of AJ Styles a month ago, and ever since then Jeff has been making Trish train really hard.

"I miss him." Trish said quietly, wiping the tears off of her face.

"I know you do, we all do."

"Why him? Why couldn't AJ have killed me?"

"Trish, don't say that-" Trish cut him off.

"No Brian, seriously. It's my fault AJ killed him, if I had just listened to Jeff and stayed home instead of going for that stupid walk then Caleb wouldn't have followed me and AJ wouldn't have taken him away." Trish said, not able to stop the tears.

"It's not you fault, Caleb cares about you, he didn't have to go after you, but you're his sister and he cares about you more than anyone in the entire world. He went after you for the simple reason- he could take care of himself, you couldn't."

"Exactly, if I had trained before they killed him then he would be alive, but no, I didn't want to train. God, I'm so selfish."

"No you're not." Brian immediately replied. "None of us wanted you to train because we wanted you to have a normal life, but after Caleb died Jeff didn't want to lose you too."

They had just pulled up to the school, so Trish wiped away the tears and forced herself to stop crying. "Thanks for trying to convince me it's not my fault," Trish stopped and leaned over to hug Brian. "But it is. I know it, and so do you." She said, getting out of the car before Brian could argue.

Homeroom

Trish sighed as she sat in the back of the room; she had friends, but ever since Caleb's death she had preferred to be left alone, and all of her friends understood.

She was currently doing her Math homework when she heard the door open. She looked up to see who had just walked in and she didn't recognize the guy.

He was tall, probably about 6'1, he had dark brown hair, and even though Trish was a good amount of space away, she could see his sparkling blue eyes. He was gorgeous.

He handed the teacher a slip of paper and after the teacher read it he smiled, "Well, welcome to our school Ryan." Mr. Matherson said happily. "Take a seat anywhere you want."

He looked around the room and smiled as his eyes settled on Trish, _"That's her. That's Trish Light."_ He thought to himself.

A young brunette girl with a seriously annoying voice interrupted his thoughts. "Ryan, you can sit here." She said, pointing to the seat next to herself giggling.

"_God, I'm going to hate being called Ryan."_ Randy thought to himself again.

He ignored the girl's suggestion and walked toward the back of the room and sat at the desk next to Trish's.

"Hi," He started. "I'm Ryan Matthews."

Trish smiled at him he seemed nice. "Hi, I'm Trish Li-" She stopped and corrected herself very quickly, hoping he didn't catch that. "Stratus. Trish Stratus."

"Nice to meet you." He said, smiling.

"You too." She replied, smiling as well.

Randy laughed to himself; _"This is going to be easier than I thought. I thought the Light family were supposed to trust nobody, only each other. But here I am, a complete stranger and she's pretty much flirting with me. This will definitely be way easier than I imagined."_

"So, where are you from?" Trish asked, putting away her Math notebook.

"New Jersey." Randy answered quickly.

Just then the bell rang, so they left the classroom and started walking down the hallway together.

"Cool. Did you like it there?"

"It was alright. But I think I'm going to like it a lot better here."

"Why is that?" Trish questioned, curiously.

"Because you're here." He whispered, lowering his head a little.

Trish smiled and laughed, "You just met me."

Randy shrugged, "So? I can still guarantee that I'm going to like it a lot better here because of you."

"Thanks." Trish said quietly, trying to hide the smile that seemed to be permanently attached to her face.

"You don't have to hide. I love your smile."

Trish looked at him and smiled again, "Thank you."

"No problem."

"So, um… what do you have next?" Trish asked, changing the subject.

"Science." Randy replied.

"Cool, me too. I'll show you where it is."

The Veda Mansion

"What time does Randy get back from school?" Melina Perez questioned Stacy, as they sat in the dark living room getting some rest before they went hunting tonight.

"I have no clue. But I'll tell you something, I'm not happy at all about him pretending to like that Light girl." Stacy replied, bitterly.

"But she's the key to killing their entire family. Once the Light family is disposed of, there will be nothing stopping us from turning every mortal into a vampire."

Stacy glared at Melina, "What the hell is wrong with you? I thought you hated that family just as much as I do!" Stacy exclaimed.

"I do!" Melina replied, defensively. "But I just think that this is a good way to permanently get rid of that family!" Melina yelled back, walking out of the living room angrily.

"Wow, someone has a stick shoved up her ass today." AJ said, laughing.

"Fuck off." She spat.

"I'm home!" Randy called, walking into the living room.

Randy gave Stacy a confused look when she shot him a glare.

"So, how did it feel to know that you are going to be cheating on me?"

Randy rolled his eyes, "I'm not cheating on you Stace. It's not like I'm **ever** going to develop feelings for her."

"Develop feelings for who?" Randy, Stacy, and AJ all looked at the figure standing in the doorway to the living room.

"Caleb!" Stacy said happily, running past Randy and hugging Caleb.

It was no secret that she was going to purposely be all over Caleb in front of Randy to get back at him.

Caleb pulled from Stacy's grasp and walked further in.

"Develop feelings for who?" He asked again.

Caleb was the newest addition to the Veda family. He was killed by AJ one month ago. Caleb has medium length dirty blonde hair, and his human blue eyes were now black. He was also about 6'2 and was very strong already, which was not a usual thing.

Usually it took at least three months before a newly turned vampire was in control of his cravings and strength, but it was because of the fact that when Caleb was human he had been a vampire hunter, so it was easier for him to adjust.

AJ smiled, "Your sister." He replied, simply.

"Woah dude, leave Maria and Jillian alone." Caleb said, turning to look at Randy. "I know that I'm a vampire and I'm not supposed to care, but they are still my family whether I'm dead or alive."

"Chill dude, he's not going after Maria or Jillian, he's going after Trish."

Caleb already pale face went even paler at the mention of Trish's name. "No." He said quietly, but forcefully. "Leave her alone. I swear to god if you hurt her I'll-" Randy cut him off.

"You'll what? Stake me? I have news for you Caleb; you aren't anywhere near strong enough to even attempt to kill me. I'd break you in half in a second. So don't even think about it." Randy said, evilly glaring at Caleb.

Caleb didn't let Randy's threats bother him. "I **WILL** kill you if you hurt her. She's my sister, I love her, and I love my entire family. And if you or anyone else hurts them I will make you pay." Caleb said, walking out of the living room before they could reply.

Randy rolled his eyes and sat down next to AJ.

AJ looked intently at him, "Aren't you going to say anything?"

Randy smiled, "Let the games begin."


End file.
